Super Sonic vs Galactus
by Biofox the Brilliant
Summary: I present a seminar style discussion of a hypothetical battle between Sonic's super state, and Galactus. If you are looking for storyline, I will dissapoint. No storyline. This is just how a battle between these two would work out and all possibilities are discussed. I look foward to criticizm. Thank you.


Super Sonic against Galactus. This battle would most likely take place in the depths of space, perhaps near Mobius. Most likely cause of conflict would be the threat of Galactus devouring Sonic's homeworld. In response, Sonic would harness the power of the chaos emeralds becoming Super Sonic. With the power of flight and the abillity to endure the intense condtions of space (it's cold, and hard to breathe there) he has a chance against the World Devourer.

Galactus sees the glowing hedgehog approach. If the storyline progressed as I described, Super Sonic would waste precious time (as the super form is only temporary) warning Galactus to back off. For the sake of comparing characters when they are fully motivated to destroy the other, this does not happen in this storyline. Instead Super Sonic immediately begins the assault by spin dashing toward Galactus, hurling through space like a comet at the speed of sound. Galactus barely sees Super Sonic, for the size difference is about three feet to... planet sized. Galactus senses the energy though. He needs it to survive. He begins to drain Super Sonic. Super Sonic, feeling the energy leave him, exerts his will into holding on to it. Nothing is lost.

This may intrigue Galactus, depending on his personallity. He is hungry for now. He traps Super Sonic in a force field, and decided to attend to the inacsecible energy later, after he is done with Mobius or whatever planet is on the menu. Super Sonic throws hundreds of punches and kicks trying to break the energy, all in the matter of seconds. Frustrated, he releases a Chaos Blast. I will assume this is enough to overcome a force field. Otherwise, Sonic is trapped, and the battle would be concluded, because like I said, the Super form is temporary.

Free of containment, he hurls himself at Galactus again. He strikes Galactus. Super Sonic has battled things of great mass and power before, so we can consider this is a light but noticeable blow to Galactus. Galactus sees Super Sonic will not go away now. Using telekinesis, he tries to break into Sonic's mind, and convince him to surrender. Telekinesis has never been used before on a Super form in the main series, which gives two possibillities: either Super Sonic will not be resistant to the telepath, in which case the battle in concluded. We will assume the Super form grants immunity to telepaths.

Undefeated, Super Sonic flies toward Galactus's face, and punches, faster than Galactus notices. This irritates Galactus, but he is not overly harmed. Weilding his power cosmic, he heals himself, and holds Sonic still using telekinesis. Galactus has decided to give Super Sonic his full attention. Super Sonic still moves, just barely, in the psychic grip of Galactus. Galactus begins to hurl offensive energy toward Sonic. This does not affect Super Sonic, but he's running out of time. I will assume twenty minutes has passed. Frustrated, Galactus opens a portal and sends Super Sonic away. Super Sonic comes back to the battle with Chaos Control. This frustrates Galactus further. He projects his cosmic power in greater intensity, but this only serves to slow Super Sonic down.

Galactus tries punching Super Sonic. this knocks him several hundred miles away (exact distance is up for debate) but with sheer will Super Sonic rushes back to continue the fight. He is winded though. There is only two instances of Super Sonic being harmed in the main series: once when he was punched by Enerjak, and during his battle with Dark Oak. There Super Sonic was shown to be out of breath and possibly even harmed. The common denomenator being vast physical damage was applied to harm Super Sonic. Galactus is ancient, so it is to be assumed he is smart enough to notice this. His enemy is winded at long last. Not only that, his adversary's power is fading. A chaos control, a chaos blast, and other feats of vast power has been used. Super Sonic should be nearly depleted. Galactus tries another punch, but Super Sonic remains to fast. He knows to dodge this time. Galactus holds Sonic still with telekinesis, and then punches. Super Sonic is again flung a far distance and harmed. This pattern continues, and Super Sonic's form is eventually lost, leaving Sonic to the enviroment of space, and Galactus.

The World Devourer wins.


End file.
